EC012/Read
Previous Chapter , ''' '''Riki : After knowing that Rin Shirotama is the vocalist of BLACK DIAMONDs, all of us were surprised and Rin declares that the next time if we ever met in the final battle; she wins she will received my data from Dracyan and if I win they will stop the things that they are doing. I can't lose. ---- ~At the West GP Series Tournament Riki's POV As usual, a lots of people had come to see Crossfire. Mystery~ Riki : *Grib harder* Dracyan : Riki? Are you ok? Riki : HUh? Kamon : Yeah, you don't look ok. Samuru : Are you nervous about fighting a strong opponent like Rin Shirotama? Riki : Yeah. Dracyan : Riki, don't be nervous. Believe in your strength. Riki : Dracyan... Ok! ~Timeskip~ At the stadium, "RYU Alright! Welcome to the second GP Series Tournament!" Audience : OHNightmareLorelei (talk)!!!! We are on position, we ready to fight Ryukai them without any hesitations. Samuru : Riki, look over there. We all looked at the direction Samuru want me to, we saw our greatest enemies, is Ryukai them with Rin leaning on the wall. Rin : ? ... *Look at Riki* She just looked at me just like glaring at me. "RYU Ok let's start the tournament! B-Shots! Ready! Aim! Fireblast! " All of us scattered to the battle arena, to get points like usual, the battle are set in Vertigo Spin. Riki : Found one! I fired shots to get point then someone interfere my shot, I turn my head and saw Ryukai. Ryukai : Sorry about that. ~Meanwhile~ Samuru's POV Samuru : *Look everywhere* Found it! Then someone shot the Vertigo Spin faster that me. Dravise : ? Samuru : ? *Look* Rimai : Alah~ My apologies. *Giggles* Samuru : Rimai Fujisaki... ~Meanwhile~ Novu's POV It was a worse timing for me, I think everyone are luckier than me, because I encounter ...Ryuken. Drago : Let's battle with the names of the Red Dragons. Dragren : Of course! Novu/Ryuken : *Stared each others* ... ~On the Other side~ Granpa : It had become a real war. Gennosuke : A battle which twisted in the fate of "The Dragon Wielders". Himiko : .... Gennosuke : Himiko-kun, what's wrong? Himiko : I wonder if Raine was watching the battle... Granpa/Gennosuke : .... Gennosuke : *Pushing up glasses* Well, we can only believe in Riki their strength. ~Somewhere~ A huge explosion just happened, is Rin with Reggie, Grizz, Derek, Misuru, Kaito, Asuka and Gunner were collapsed onto the ground. Reggie : Hey... Wait... *Consciousness* m... ~Timeskip~ "RYU Time is up! The comparators who get in to the finals are them! *Showing Rin, Samuru, Riki, Ryukai, Kamon, Rimai, Ryuken, Novu, Basara, Bakuga, Jenta, Yuki, Ken, Simon, Ryudo, Hugo.*" Riki's POV I can't believe that Rin take out Reggie them in the preliminaries, Kamon : Its unforgiving! Garuburn : Yeah. How could she do that Misuru them?! Bakuga : Looks like she meant for real this time. Raydra : Dracyan, we all counting on you! Dracyan : Um! We won't let you down! Riki : Um *Nod* ??? : You sure you won't waver again? All : Huh? We all turn our sight to our back, we saw a short blue hair girl who taller than almost anyone except Basara and Jenta. Riki : Who are you? ??? : Please... Riki/Dracyan : ?... ??? : Please help the lost white dragon to surpass her darkness. Riki : Eh? Who is this girl anyway? While Rin them are battling the others; which leave Samuru, Kamon, Yuki, Bakuga, and me, we are talking to Granpa Takakura them. Granpa : Wait! This girl is ... Rory : The Granfernes Royal Family's King Alexander's daughter?! All : Eh?!... Riki : That mean that she is... Dracyan : A royal princess? We all looked at the mysterious girl who came out to be the royal princess. Raydra : The Granfernes Family are the current ruler of Grand Chokmah which is the capital in German. Bakuga : I believed that her name is .... ??? : Regina Granfernes. She told us her name which a expressionless face. Riki : Mystery~ Huh? She walk in front of me and tell me; Regina : The Great Azure Dragon, you sure that you won't waver in the battle with the Great White Jade Dragon? Dracyan : I don't know what you talking about? Dravise : I think she is not talking about you. Samuru : The Great Azure Dragon, she means is Riki. Riki : Eh?! Me?! Garuburn : So the Great White Jade Dragon that she means could be Rin Shirotama. Kamon : Well, she sure have strange way to call people who used Dragon type b-daman. Regina : What is your answer? Riki : I... I... ~Timeskip~ Rory them are contacting the royal family to tell Regina is here. "RYU The four b-shots who done defeating their opponents are them! *Showing Rin, Ryukai, Ken, Jenta*" Novu and Basara's data were taken, the only left is me. Kamon : Riki, are you nervous? Riki : Eh? ... Samuru : You said that you won't waver again right? Riki : ... ! *Slaps my face* All : ? Kamon : Riki? Riki : Alright! That should make me wake up! All : *Smile* Kamon : Don't lose... Garuburn : In the final! Riki : *Nods* *Smile* ~Timeskip~ "RYU The four b-shots in the second round who get in to the finals are Them! *Riki, Rimai, Ryuken, Kamon* ' '''In the eight b-shots Comparator Ryugasaki successfully defeated Comparator Kuromi and Fujisaki who she defeated Ken Ogami and Riki he gets into the Final match. ' '''Comparator Rin also eliminated Comparator Day who the one defeated comparator Kouno and Comparator Kokuji and earn her qualification to the Final Match. Now is the match between Comparator Day and Fujisaki to decided who is in the third place. Don't change the channel!" Kamon : That's was great, Riki! Garuburn : You had successfully defeated Ryukai, Rimai and Ryuken from the tournament early. Now the only left is Rin Shirotama. Samuru : The most fierce and strong b-shot, we ever faced, can you beat her? Riki : ... ! I can't stop here now! Dracyan : That's the spirit! Bakuga : All of us are cheering for you. Riki : *Look at everyone* Thanks you guys! ~Meanwhile~ Outside the stadium, Rin's POV I'm standing outside to get some fresh air, before the battle with Riki Ryugasaki. Rin : ... Aurora : Rin... Rin : What? Aurora : Can you continue to be like this? Rin : You know how long that we came this far since six years ago. Aurora : But you shouldn't push yourself too much, even though how you hate Riki's behavior. Rin : Urg... He... He too naive and trusted so much in his comrades, how could he know what have I suffered in these years. Aurora : He too naive to remind of the accident six years ago, isn't it? Rin : .... Aurora : Rin, if you to bother about the accident six years ago, you won't able to move on in the future. Rin : I... ??? : A new hope had created for you, the Great White Jade Dragon. Rin : Wait, that voice is - I turn and saw a girl who has blue hair and taller than me. Rin : Regina? Why you're here? Regina : To hear what the answers made of you and the Great Azure Dragon. Rin : Is Riki huh... Regina : What will be your choice, will you decide to walk the same path as the Great Azure Dragon or will you fight alone in your past? Rin : I ... ~Timeskip~ Riki's POV "RYU The result has came out, its appeared to be Comparator Fujisaki win with a slightly difference on the points. Now is the Final Match of Comparator Ryugasaki and Comparator Shirotama, who will be the winner?" I went on stage with the cheering of my friends and my determination to defeat Ryukai all of them. My opponent next is to be Rin Shirotama who is a strong B-Shot that we ever met. Rin/Riki : *Looking Each other* Kamon : Look at them. Garuburn : Yeah, there's an aura full with bellicosity. Dravise : Samuru, this battle ... Samuru : May be is the chance to reveal who is Rin Shirotama. "RYU Let's start the final battle! B-Shots! Ready! Aim! Fireblast!" Riki/Rin : AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "RYU Oh my! Each Comparators had already fired up in the beginning and Rin gets one point and Riki gets two points lead!" Riki : Why you all doing this? Rin : What? Riki : There's no reason we should fight each other, there ... Rin : Hypocrite... Riki : Eh? Rin : You're a hypocrite, that why I want to eliminate you! Riki : Hypocrite ... I'm... Dracyan : Riki, watch out! Riki : Huh?! Rin : !Mm!!! There's 6 blue bombers flew straight at me, Samuru : Riki! Kamon : Dodge it! Riki : Uh *Dodging the bombers* I was able to dodge all of them, but - Rin : AH! She pushes a green bomber straight at me and it fast so I couldn't dodge it in time. Riki : Uha! Rin : Ah!!! Rimai : That's odd. Ryuken : Yeah, I never seen her so fierce before. Riki : Uha! She hit me with another blue bomber, Dracyan : Riki, are you alright? Riki : I'm alright. Novu : Look at him, Bakuga : Yes, Riki may not hold much longer ... Kamon : Riki hang on.... Riki : *Gasping* Hah hah ... Rin : This world, has too many hypocrite like you do. Aurora : Rin ... Dracyan : Riki is not a hypocrite. Riki : Rin, we came here try to talk to you... Rin : There's nothing to talk between you and me? Riki : You can still go back! Rin : ? Riki: We still can.... Rin : Shut Up! Black Diamond Mode! Aurora : Character Change! "Shining Black!" Rin : Ah!!! Dracyan : Riki! Riki : Rising Overdrive! "RYU Both comparators' shots had start to pushing the green bomber." We push the bomber with all our might, which made a strong wind. Riki : Uh...! *Closing the Rin : ...! *Sunglasses were blew off* Riki : *Open eyes* ? ...! *Surprise* I saw the person in front of me is Rin who had her sunglasses blew off but I saw ... "Rinne!?" Everyone (My friends) : Eh?! Kamon : Wait?! Rin Shirotama actually is Rinne!? Garuburn : That make sense, why Rinne doesn't appear with Ryukai them all this time and as for exchange Rin take the place because ... Drazeros : She disguised for all this time? Dravise : That mean Aurora is ... Samuru : Wavern? Novu : Wavern may also "Evolved" so we don't recognized them *Mean Rinne and Wavern* Rin : *Picking up sunglasses* Riki : Rinne you are Rin all along? Then There's no reason we should fight each other right now. We can still understand each others because we all are human and we're b-shots. If you told us what your really want, we all might have ... Rinne : ... *Anger* What do you understand about me!? Riki : Huh?! *Surprise* Rinne : How could someone who naive, and does everything halfway, like'' you'' , possibly understand the pain and sadness that I suffered in these 6 years? Do you think you can change my whole life by talking to me? How can a Hypocrite knows my feelings? Are you really that full of yourself ? Do you have that much confidence? Well, do you? Riki Ryugasaki?! Riki : Huh...I...I ... Rinne pushes another green bomber at me, that hurts! Riki : She's strong... Rinne : Yes, I'm. Riki : Huh? Rinne : Because I've thrown away those pathetic childish feelings of kindness, naive and commiserate for 6 years ago. I always fought with the darkness and the pathetic past that I've done, and I've won. I struggled so hard, it was blood would pool in the darkness of the only one light that I'm searching for. There's no way I'd even consider losing to someone who pathetic to use kindness, commiserate to excuse their weakness, like you. Wavern : Her light was unblemished. Dracyan : Wavern! Wavern : Why diamond cannot be scratched, because its beautiful and it shines brilliantly. It's Rinne's strong determination and revolved that allows her to sparkle, to be strong. I can hear your heart, its dim, "should I fight or not fight", because you're hesitating and wavering, that why is dim. Can you shine as you are now? Rinne : There's no way he can shine. That's your answer, Riki Ryugasaki. Riki : *Standing up* Its frustrating. Anyone would be frustrated after losing. There's no one happy to be lost. It's frustrated because you've lose. But - Dracyan : ...? Riki : But I don't think that losing means you get hurt and then it's all over. If you decide to not lose the next time, and give it your all, those wounds will make you more stronger. Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : *Surprise* Riki : The people who may lose many times should be able to shine brightest, become the strongest. Samuru/Kamon/Novu/Basara/Jenta/Bakuga/Yuki/Ken/Misuru/Simon/Hugo : *All surprised* Riki : May be I do always hesitating and waver, may be I just a worthless kid but you know - Dracyan : ... Riki : But because I have friends, having them to believing me, I also believe them. So I still believing in myself, believe that I can shine brighter, I can still become stronger! Rinne : *Surprised* Riki : ... Dracyan : Riki! Riki : Uh? There's a light all over Dracyan, wait I know this. When I fought Rudy, I have the same feeling about this but its different. Rinne : Uh?! Samuru : That is ?! Yuki : Could it the Cocodoro...? Dravise : No, its not. ~The other side of the audience~ None POV Regina : The Golden Power. Miracle. Rinne : That's is the power that Regina told me about... Wavern : Rinne... Rinne : *Anger* Tch! Dracyan : Riki, let's do it! Riki : Ok! "Emblem Charge!" "Golden Ultimate Rising Overdrive!" "The overflowing gold azure, Ultimate Rising Dracyan!" Rinne : "Emblem Charge!" "Shining Black!" "Dark Shine the path, the galaxy, Black Dia, Wavern!" Both shots are pushing the last two green bombers. There are almost equal power but - Rinne : *Shocked* Can't calculate the power?! Wavern : Rinne!... Rinne : Urg... Shining Black! Riki/Dracyan : Let's go! Ultimate Rising Dracyan! Rinne : What?! Riki/Dracyan : AH!!!!!!!!!! Riki's shot push back the bombers and get two points. "RYU Winner! Riki Ryugasaki!" "Audience OH~~!!" The light had stopped glowing, Riki : We won... We won! Everyone (His friends) : Riki! They came to Riki and congrats his victory. Riki them : *Chating* That awesome.... Rinne : How could I lose... Wavern : We all look at the naive side of Riki but you didn't saw his other side. Having friends. Rinne : ... *Walks away* Riki : Huh, Rinne ... Rimai : Should we... Ryuken : Yes, we should leave her alone. Ryukai : Let's tell Riki what's all about now. Ryukai them told Riki them everything ; actually is their school president wants them to collecting data for the exchange students next year. Just after a fierce battle, everything had become clouds. Now Riki them all make up with Ryukai them become friends again ( ^ v ^ ). ??? (Female) : Even the great Rinne, couldn't defeat Riki Ryugasaki. Look like this could be our advantage, isn't it? Dharak? ' ---- '''Preview : ' '''Riki : C'mon Rinne. We're friends again be happy! ( ^ v ^ ) Rinne : Don't stick to me! *Angry* Ryukai : Hey! Let her go! *Angry* Ryuken : My... My... ( -_- lll) Samuru : Riki... (lll -_- ) Rimai : Here. Novu, take some Herbal Tea. ( ^ v ^ ) Novu : Thanks. ( ^ v ^ ) Basara : How noisy. 'All : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! ' Category:B-Daman Series Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters